


sphallolalia // mimin one- shot collection

by panda_in_neverland



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Mentioned (G)I-DLE Ensemble, Mimin - Freeform, Smut, YuYeon, cannot do angst, gidle, its a bit of everything, mainly mimin tho, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_in_neverland/pseuds/panda_in_neverland
Summary: A lot of Mimin!
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	1. Life

**Author's Note:**

> This one of the works, that had already been published on AFF. But since I finally have a AO3 account I decided to publish everything here again. So if you didn't read it on AFF yet. Do it here and please share your thoughts with me! I will keep updating this series daily until I caught up with everything.  
> Welcome to my series "sphallolalia- a mimin one- shot collection"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnie hates her life. She just doesn't see the point anymore. Sooshu is sick of it and introduce her to a friend. Little did Minnie know that what impact that person is going to have on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight mentioning of blood

Deep breaths of smoke lingered into the mild night air as Minnie kept inhaling the deadly substances of her lit cigarette. She sat on her windowsill as she watched the burnt tobacco fall and get blown away by the wind. She inhaled one last time and threw the cigarette end to the ground.

_‘Should I take another one?’_

The blonde girl then pulled out her box of cigarettes and saw that there was just one more left. She took out the last one and lit it up.

_‘I need to get more.’_

Minnie felt how the smoke burnt her lungs and slowly breathe it out. She wasn’t smoking because she liked how the nicotine was rushing through her body or because she liked the numbing of her senses even though this was a good side effect.

No she uses these cancer sticks because she hoping for what is written on every package.

_‘Isn’t it ironic how the producers are writing about all the different consequences smoking has but still sell them anyways?’_

Minnie chuckled as she read the warning on her box this time.

“Smoking hurts you and the ones around you.”

Minnie stood up grabbed her keys and wallet and then started walking out of the door down to her motorcycle.

It was parked right in front of her apartment. She put on her helmet and then drove off to the nearest convenience store.

...

_‘Oh shit. I forgot that it’s her shift again.’_ Minnie thought to herself as she stood in front of the store and looked inside. She was thinking about visiting another store, but this was the only one nearby that opened at 2 AM in the morning. Knowing what will happen next, she still entered the shop.

“Hey, how can I hel- oh it’s you. Why are you still up at this time?” Soojin the part-time worker asked her friend with a smile.

“Hey, Soojin-ie, I just need a little purchase.”

“Alright then. What is it?” Soojin asked. They have been close since Shuhua and Soojin got together and Minnie was one of Shuhua’s best friends.

“I need some cigarettes.” Minnie said while avoiding eye contact with the latter. She knew that her friends hated it whenever she smoked. Not only because it was unhealthy and dangerous in general but also because Minnie’s consume was getting out of hand.

Soojin raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms at the request.

“Please?” Minnie said as she now looked up into the younger’s eyes.

“You just brought a package yesterday. Kim Minnie, do not tell me you smoked them all within a day.”

The Thai knew that what she was doing wasn’t right but couldn’t help it either. You cannot say it’s an addiction when you don’t have the desire to actually smoke. She was just using them to get where she wants to be.

“Soojin, just sell it to me. I am a costumer and it’s your job to do so.”

“I don’t care if they fire me honestly. I’m not going to sell you more. And this helmet? You promised Shu that you won’t be riding that hell- vehicle anymore!”

“C’mon Soojin, that accident was months ago. Let’s just get over it.”

“Minnie… your life was in danger. When will you realize that this isn’t a joke. Your life isn’t a joke.”

Minnie stayed quiet for a while when she remembered how terrifying it must have been for Shuhua and the others to get a call from the hospital saying that your best friend almost died in a car accident.

“Hm whatever…just don’t tell Shu about it. It would just make her sad.” The older girl wasn’t in the mood to get another life lecture, so she just left the store leaving Soojin behind without a proper goodbye.

The girl with the bangs then hopped on her motorcycle and was ready to drive to a gas station to finally get her wanted cigarettes. Only problem was that it is quite far away. On her way there she started to think about the accident that happened a few months ago.

Minnie was riding her motorbike on her way back home from Yuqi’s and Soyeon’s inauguration party. When some drunk guy ignored the stop sign and bumped right into her, sending her off her vehicle. She loss conscious but when she woke up, she found herself in the hospital with several injuries. While Shuhua and Yuqi were crying next to her and Soojin and Soyeon were looking really concerned.

Minnie couldn’t help but imagined how it would have been if she would have lost her life that day. Of course, her friends would be sad, but they’d get over it… eventually.

_‘Nobody cares and people forget.’_

Minnie hates life. It’s unfair and just brings pain. She had a really tough childhood. From abusive parents to bullying in school to self-hatred. Minnie experienced it all. She got over her past but doesn’t enjoy life anyways. The only people who had been there for her are Shuhua and Yuqi. If it wouldn’t be for them Minnie would have never experienced joy at all.

But in the end all she knows is that she wants to leave earth as soon as possible.

That’s why Minnie is doing all these things. She doesn’t have the intention of killing herself directly but more like wants to accelerate the whole process.

...

“You did what?! Are you serious?!”

“Shu please …” Soojin tried to calm her girlfriend down but it didn’t work.

“Wouldn’t it be waste not to? I brought that motorcycle. It’s my right to ride it.” Minnie replied.

“But you promised me, unnie.” Shuhua felt how tears were gathering in her eyes.

“You said you wanted to stop being risky and all.”

“No, I just told you that I’ll be more carefull… while riding my bike”

Minnie turned around in order to leave but, like if it was right on cue, her box cigarettes fell onto the ground. The blonde cursed mentally, hoping Shuhua won’t explode. She was closing her eyes but instead of a ‘Yah! You pabo!’ and a life lecture she was met with silence. She turned around and that’s when she saw the maknae breaking down.

“Just tell me unnie… why do you want to die so badly?” Shuhua couldn’t hold back her tears anymore.

Minnie was just looking at the ground by now.

“When will you realize how precious your life is?” The Taiwanese was now sobbing.

...

_*ding dong*_

Minnie groaned as she heard the doorbell rang and made her way towards the door.

“Who is that?”

“It’s Sooshu and a friend.” The sweet voice of the maknae could be heard.

Minnie unlocked the door and opened it for them to come in. Shuhua and Soojin were smiling brightly at her when they entered and pulled another girl inside.

Minnie noticed that the girl looked pale and a bit tired but except from that she was beautiful. She didn’t want to come off rude starring too long so she looked at the couple asking them with her eyes if they’d mind to explain.

“Minnie unnie this is Miyeon unnie. Miyeon unnie this is Minnie unnie. Miyeon will be living with you for some weeks if that’s fine with you.” Shuhua said.

“Huh? And who asked me?” the Thai asked in disbelief.

“Our place is loaded especially with the dogs and Yuqi and Soyeon are on vacation. It’s just a few weeks you’ll manage it. Additionally, you won’t be too lonely anymore.” Soojin explained.

“Yah! Maybe I like being lonely.” Minnie tried to defense herself.

“Being alone can be fun but feeling alone isn’t.” Miyeon blurted out. Minnie looked at her and then on the ground upon hearing that. She knew exactly what the other meant.

“Anyways Miyeon unnie is a really good friend of Jin-ah. Normally she'd be living in the Seoul Hospital but she can spend some weeks outside now. So, we thought you could use some company.”

“Yeah. My parents live far away. The driving would tire me out too much. I hope we can get along well.” The oldest said while flashing the same aged a sweet smile. Minnie couldn’t help but blush even though she didn’t like the idea at all. She always has been a loner.

“Am I allowed to share my thoughts?”

“Nope. Luggage is in the hallway.” Soojin sternly commanded.

Minnie rolled her eyes.

...

„Hey uhm so what would you like to eat?“ Minnie asked as she leaned against the doorframe to her bedroom. Miyeon was busy unpacking all her clothes.

Minnie would never admit it bit she thought that the latter looked really cute doing it. She seemed so happy and peaceful by just doing an everyday activity.

The older girl looked up and smiled before saying „I don’t really care as long you‘ll cook it!“

„Huh? Well I never really tried that before…“

Minnie said truthfully. She never cared enough to actually cook for herself. She‘d just buy some instant stuff that would fill her up.

„Okay then we‘ll cook together. Do you like kimchi fried rice? I still remember that one recipe from my mother before I got taken to the hospital.

Minnie hesitated. „Can I ask what for?“

„I battled Leukemia.“ Miyeon said as a wide grin graced her face. Minnie on the other hand looked shocked.

„You won over it? That‘s amazing!!“

„Well there is a small risk that I fall back. But for now I can finally live like a person again!“

Minnie didn’t notice but smiled for the first time in forever.

...

They finished buying groceries and came back to Minnie‘s apartment.

Miyeon was in the kitchen preparing the foods as the Thai told her that she wants to go out for a quick cigarette.

„I see. Shuhua told me about that. Why exactly are you doing this?“ Miyeon faced turned into a frown as she put down the knife to face the latter.

Minnie was surprised to see the older with a serious expression.

Minnie smirked before heading to the slightly shorter one ruffling her hair.

„No worries shorty. This is my first one today.“

„You are lying. You smell like you already smoked half of the package.“ Miyeon said sternly before continuing.

„I hate that smell. I don‘t want you to smoke as long as I am staying here.“

„Wow not even one day in and already commanding?“

Minnie said as she got closer to the older once again but this time she looked intimidating. Her face was just inches apart but Miyeon didn't flinch back.

Minnie looked straight into her eyes before breaking into laughter.

„I see alright then. You are lucky that I‘m in a good mood.“

„You didn’t answer my question yet.“ Miyeon still sounded emotionless.

“Huh? What question again?” Minnie seemed distracted.

“Why you are doing this.”

Minnie just smiled. “For the after effect.” The younger didn’t even bother lying.

„Why are you throwing away your life even though your still young and healthy. I can never understand people like you.” Miyeon said in disgust.

„You better be careful right there.” Minnie said as she approached the other girl once again.

“You don’t know nothing about me. I’m sorry that I am not blessed by having an illness. Sorry that I had to experience life in its whole cruelness and couldn’t hide from it in a hospit-“

A loud slap echoed through the kitchen.

Minnie felt her cheek stinging she didn’t need to think twice to realize that she messed up big time.

“I totally deserved this. Miyeon-ah. I‘m sorry I didn’t want-„

„Be quiet. I don’t want to hear another word out of your mouth.” The shorter girl was looking down but Minnie still knew that the latter was crying and she knew that she was the reason.

Minnie wanted to punch herself for being so insensitive. She didn’t know what to do so instead of going outside to smoke she stayed inside and grabbed the knife to keep cutting the ingredients.

“… I thought you wanted to smoke?”

“You said you wanna cook together. So uhm show me how it’s done please.”

Miyeon smiled a bit but immediately stopped when Minnie looked at her.

“You are holding the knife wrong. Let me show you.”

...

The diner table was set. And the dishes were placed.

“Enjoy!” Miyeon said cheerfully. Before she started munching.

Minnie just watched her first. She doesn’t know why but seeing the latter like this makes her flutter a bit.

“Don’t you wanna eat too?” Miyeon said between her bites.

“O-oh yeah.” Minnie blushed a bit hoping Miyeon didn’t see her starring. She dug in and took a bite.

“Wow this is really good?” Minnie said as she began to stuff her mouth.

“You look like you have been starving for days. I’m glad you like it.” Miyeon chuckled.

“It’s really great.” Minnie showed her eye smile.

“Your smile is really cute.” Miyeon blurted out causing Minnie to choke on her food.

“Omo. Do you need water?” The dark-haired girl rushed to give her glass of water.

Minnie accepted it gladly.

“Wow that was close. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me haha.”

“I do need to thank you Miyeon. You have been here for not even a day but still you…” Minnie stopped in her tracks when realized what she was about to say.

“…but I?” the Korean looked at her with expectant eyes.

“N-Nevermind… Do you wanna go on a trip?”

“Well that came out of nowhere but sure!”

...

“Is this safe?”

“Well, let’s say to 92%. But since you are on it, I’ll be more than careful I promise. Now get on.”

Minnie said as she sat on her motorcycle. Miyeon then placed herself behind her after putting her helmet on.

“Hold on tight!” The blonde recommended. Miyeon then shyly grabbed onto the side of her hoodie she was wearing. The Thai smiled as she took the latter's hands and pull them further causing the other to hug her waist.

“That’s what I mean when I say tight.”

The older blushed. _‘Good thing I am wearing a helmet.’_

“Let’s go!” Minnie said and Miyeon nodded.

They drove until they reached a country road. Next to it was nothing but field. The sun was setting which made the whole scenery dreamlike.

“Wow. This is so pretty.” Miyeon said as she climbed down the vehicle.

_‘Not as pretty as you though.’_ Minnie smiled as she took of her helmet as well.

“I always come here to watch the sun set. It calms me.”

“It’s the first time I get to see a sunset.” The older spoke out leaving Minnie in shock once again.

“Thank you so much for bringing me here!” Miyeon said excitingly as she ran to hug the latter.

“Your welcome. But is this for real? You never saw it before?”

The dark-haird girl shook her head.

“Never… I basically lived my whole life in that hospital.”

“That must have been really tough.”

Minnie was taken aback. All the time she thought that her life was miserable but Miyeon‘s story proved her other wise.

„You know Minnie. You don‘t need a great past to have a great future.“ Miyeon gave her a little smile.

„How do you do this? How can you be so strong and positive?“

„You know, life only is bad when you give it the chance to beat you down. Even though there are so many obstacles i have to face, i still decided to... you know beat the hell out of earth!“

„Haha what?“

„You know what I mean. When life places rocks and stones in front of you. It‘s your decision if you trip over or if you give them a kick so they move out of your way. Even though it may be tiring. Scream back at life for making it so hard and then enjoy it even more so you can show that nothing stands between you and your happiness.“

„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH“ Minnie suddenly cried out.

„Omo you scared me, what was that for?“

„You told me to scream at life. I gotta admit it helped. And now you.“

„huh why?“

„Because life made you eat hospital food every day even though you cook so much better than they do.”

“Hahahaha alright.” Miyeon inhaled deeply.

“SO ANNOYING!” she screamed.

“But how come that you know how hospital food tastes like?”

“Well I was there when I had my accident some months ago.”

“So you are the badass Shuhua mentioned when i first saw her. She joined Soojin for a visit because her best friend was there too. That was you.”

“Yup. That was me and still all badass.” Minnie said sending Miyeon laughing.

“I am sorry Minnie but in my eyes you are a total softie.”

The Thai just grinned and was about to say something back until she noticed the other shivering.

Minnie took off her hoodie.

“Here, wear it.”

“But what about you? You’ll be cold.”

“I am good. Now take it.”

Miyeon was still hesitating that's why Minnie just pulled the hoodie over her head.

“Yah!!” Miyeon shouted but had to chuckle right after.

“At least dress me properly.” she pouted.

The badass Minnie gave in and helped her getting into the sleeves and then fix her hair.

“There. Now all beautiful again.”

“Wait. Wasn't I beautiful before?”

Minnie blushed and started to stutter

“W-well I-i mean that.. you know...”

Miyeon looked at her with observing eyes she enjoyed the scenery. Meanwhile she noticed the warmth of the hoodie and even though there was still the little smell of cigarettes her scent was stronger and Miyeon liked it. She’d love it if the smell of cigarettes wasn’t there at all.

Minnie was still trying to build a proper sentence as she rubbed the back of her neck.

That’s when Miyeon wrapped her hands around the taller girls neck and pulled her in for a hug.

Minnie was taken aback but hugged her back.

“What did I do to deserve this?”

Miyeon stayed silent and just buried her face deeper into minnie’s nape to inhale her scent.

After what felt like 5 minutes Miyeon pulled away and told the latter that she was ready to drive back.

Minnie just nodded while her face was redder then a well ripped tomato.

“Let’s go.”

...

_after some weeks_

“Good morning Miyeon-ah!” Minnie said sleepy as she greeted the girl already standing in the kitchen.

She held her back as she was walking towards the latter to check what they’ll be having for break fast.

“Minnie why can’t you just sleep with me?”

“Huh???” the Thai shrieked.

“Not like that you pabo!” Miyeon chuckled while rolling her eyes playfully. “Look at you. It's been weeks and you still sleep on the couch. Stop being like this and just share the bed with me.”

“I-I don’t wanna.” Minnie was a gentle woman inside out.

Miyeon sighs as she put down the knife and face the latter once again.

She wrapped her arms around her neck as she pulled her close leaving just a few inches between their faces.

Minnie could feel how her cheeks were burning.

“And what if I tell you that I am afraid to sleep alone? I need someone next to me. Someone I can cuddle and who will protect me from my nightmares.” Miyeon said teasingly.

“I mean if it's urgent I could make an exception.” The younger girl said trying to sound as calm as possible.

Miyeon smiled to herself as she said

“Yup babe, It is really urgent.” she said playfully and then winked at the same girl who was now losing it all but tried to play it down.

It has been like this since Miyeon moved in. After that one incident Minnie stopped smoking and they would end up cooking together and going on small trips.

They were both falling for each other.

...

“Goodnight sweetie!”

“Goodnight.”

Minnie closed her eyes but her heart was nearly beating out of her chest.

It didn’t help when Miyeon came closer and wrapped her arms around the taller ones waist. The korean then placed her head in the nape of Minnie.

Minnie swore that her heart was about to explode. She was praying for the other one not to notice.

Miyeon fell asleep as she was breathing soundly on Minnie's chest.

After the latter successfully calmed herself down she felt herself drifting to sleep as well.

...

Rough noises woke Minnie from her sleep. She grabbed her phone to check the time

3:04 AM.

“Miyeon-ah?” Minnie called out but the latter was nowhere to be found.

Minnie stood up as she walked towards where the noises come from. Her heart was racing when she saw blood stains leading to the bathroom. Quickly Minnie ran towards the room and opened the door.

“Oh my god Miyeon are you okay?”

Miyeon kneeled in front in the toilet as she was throwing up blood.

Her body was so weak that she instantly collapsed in Minnie’s arms.

“Miyeon-ah hold on... please.”

Minnie was sobbing as she picked her up in bridal style to place her on the couch in order to get her phone and dial the ambulance..

Once she ended the call she got back to Miyeon.

“Hey! Can you hear me? You need to stay awake. Do you hear me Miyeon? Hold on please!”

Miyeon barely had her eyes open as she gave Minnie a weak smile.

“Miyeon-ah hold on please! They will be right here.” Minnie cried.

Miyeon placed her hand on Minnie’s cheeks but no words would leave the latter’s mouth.

“Please Miyeon.... I-..... I love you. I need you to stay with me.” Minnie was crying uncontrollably.

“You showed me how beautiful life can be. You showed me true happiness. I wanna live. I wanna live with you.”

Miyeon flashed her one last smile before she stopped breathing..

“MIYEON-AHHHH.”

***

_‘It’s raining.’_

Minnie thought as she exited the flower shop while holding a bouquet of flowers and got to the bus station.

She was lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice a person coming up to her.

“Excuse me miss?”

“Yeah, how can I help you?”

“Do you perhaps have a lighter?”

“I am sorry I do not. I don’t smoke.”

“That’s alright. Thanks anyways.” The person then walked away.

Minnie smiled as she thought of the person who was responsible for her new self.

The bus arrived so she hopped on.

After 20 mins she arrived at her destination.

“How are we today?” Minnie smiled from ear to ear as she entered the room.

“I can believe it! You bought me flowers? You are such a cutiepie.”

Miyeon replied as she accepted the bouquet and took in the scent of it.

“Yeah a little gift to remind you that you are my everything.”

Minnie replied as she walked up the the dark-haired girl and captured her lips.

“I missed this so much.” Minnie sighs.

Miyeon hit her arm slightly.

“You were here yesterday what are you talking about?”

“I know but I still miss you. Home doesn’t feel like home without you...” the blonde looked down.

“Babe... don’t be like that. I’ll be home with you soon. You know that they just keep me this week to make sure that I am completely healed. Not like last time were I nearly died in your arms.”

“Do not remind me of that.” The pain in the Thai’s eyes were clearly visible.

“Babe. Give me a kiss.” Miyeon noticed the sad gaze of the younger.

“Gladly.” Minnie then smiled again as she locked their lips together.


	2. Party At Soyeon's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title gives it away. A party at Soyeon's.

„So where are going again?”

Minnie asked as she was getting ready since Yuqi got invited to a party and was able to bring some friends along.

“Well I don’t really know. Soyeon invited me to her place. She said it’s a huge mansion and many people will come.”

“That means I am going to meet Soojin unnie again.”

Shuhua said lying on the bed as she pressed the cushion on her face to hide her excitement. But it was still shown since she was wiggling her legs in the air. The maknae notice that she was out of air so she quickly put the pillow down again.

“Omo. You know what that means, Woogs?”

Shuhua then started to jump on the bed. Yuqi saw her and quickly joined in. While Minnie just rolled her eyes with a smile and kept on doing her make-up.

“What does it mean Shu?” Yuqi asked.

“That means Minnie unnie could possibly meet her soon- to- be- girlfriend.”

“Yah you brat! I don’t care if we’ll meet Miyeon… I wouldn’t be bothered though.” The oldest among them yelled while saying the last part only for her to hear.

“Ah unnie don’t lie to yourself! We didn’t even mention Miyeon unnie’s name but you already blushed. At least you can save up the make up blush like this.”

Yuqi said causing Minnie to throw her make-up sponge in her direction but missing her since she was jumping around.

“I am gonna get your ass! Come right here!”

the Thai said as she ran towards the maknaes who were now trying to escape her wrath.

…

“Wow does she live alone in this huge mansion?” Shuhua gulped as they entered the yard and saw the villa.

“She must be shitting money then.” Minnie couldn’t stop starring at it too.

“Well she is really successful with her music. Maybe it’s because I am her muse!” Yuqi grinned to the other two.

“Bro. You know her since 2 months or something don’t get ahead of yourself.” Shuhua rolled her eyes.

“Well there is something in my tummy telling me after tonight neither of us is going to be single anymore… well except Shuhua perhaps. Since Soojin just knows her as the girl who keeps starring at her in university."

“Yah that’s so not fair! I am shy.” Shuhua looked at her feet and then continued “Minnie unnie be my wingman today?”

“Let me see what I can do okay?”

Minnie sighed as they moved forward to rang the bell.

After a few seconds Soyeon answered the door and invited them inside. She immediately took Yuqi’s hand leading her somewhere that looks like a huge balcony.

With that Minnie and Shuhua were now alone. They walked to the living room and were greeted by lots of people they knew from walking around the university until Minnie’s eyes landed on Miyeon who was talking to Soojin next to the drinks.

She gave Shuhua a little push to show what she just found. Right before Shuhua found the direction the older was looking at, Miyeon’s eyes met Minnie’s.

The latter smiled and waved at her. Minnie was surprised at the attention that she doubted that the wave was meant for her. Like an idiot she turned around to see if someone stood behind her just to realize that there was nobody standing.

“Unnie what are you doing she waved at you! Act like a normal person…NOW.”

Shuhua yelled whispering as she stomped on Minnie’s foot who was still looking behind her because she was too embarrassed to face her crush. She had to whine though as the maknae’s foot landed on hers making her look to the front again. And there she was.

“Hey Minnie! Oh, are you okay?”

Miyeon asked with concern in her eyes as she saw the Thai holding her foot. Soojin was standing next to her but didn’t say anything.

“Oh hi-i Miyeon. Ah yeah... I uhm... I was just testing if my shoe fits me.”

Minnie wanted to slap herself across the face for speaking nonsense. She looked to her right but Shuhua was in a whole other world starring at the dance major.

“This is Shuhua. In case you didn’t know yet.”

Minnie introduced the maknae making her snap out of her dream.

“Oh, I know her.” Soojin suddenly spoke out.

“She is the cute girl who can’t get enough of me. It’s really hard not to notice her.” She then chuckled.

The Taiwanese wanted to burry herself out of embarrassment. She then started to hid behind Minnie.

“No need to be shy Shushu. C’mon I’ll show you the garden.”

Soojin said as she grabbed the maknae. Soojin was only doing this because Miyeon told her earlier that if Minnie comes, she wants to be alone with her.

_‘This is what best friends do for each other, isn’t it.’_

Soojin thought to herself as she was dragging the blushing girl outside.

“So that leaves the two of us.” Miyeon said.

“Well basically we are surrounded by many sweaty people dancing their asses off.” Minnie replied.

_‘GOD DAMN YONTARARAK! CAN YOU PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER FOR ONCE!’_ Minnie mentally cursed at herself again.

Fortunately, Miyeon laughed at Minnie’s dry comment.

“Do you wanna dance with me?”

_‘Minnie… stay calm just a simple “yes” will do it.’_

“Y-yeah. I’d loved that.”

_'Even better Yontararak. Good job.'_

Miyeon then took Minnie’s hand to guide her towards the dance floor but it was at that moment when the taller girl noticed that her foot was still aching. Not able to hide the pain, the other girl noticed Minnie struggling.

“I guess the shoe doesn’t fit right?” The brunette then laughed about her own joke. Minnie was in awe because the girl’s smile was killing her.

“Let’s get you some ice.” Miyeon wasn’t letting go of Minnie’s hand but instead she guided her towards the empty kitchen.

“Here this should cool the swelling.” The slightly shorter said as she laid a bad of ice cubes on her foot.

“Thanks, Miyeon-ah” Minnie gave her an eye smile which made the other girl’s heart skip a beat.

“You know that the wave before was meant for you right?” Miyeon smiled at the latter who was embarrassed by recalling that incident.

“I was hoping for you to come.” Miyeon confessed which was leaving Minnie redder then the none existent tomatoes in Soyeon’s refrigerator.

“I-I was hoping to see you too.” Minnie began to stumble around her words which Miyeon found adorable.

“GUYS! SPIN THE BOTTLE! LIVING ROOM! NOW!” Yuqi screamed as she went from room to room.

After a short time, everyone gathered in the living room. Miyeon sat closely beside Minnie. The blonde’s heart was racing fast.

_‘If she keeps doing things like that I am gonna be dead before sunrise.’_

As the first dare fell and it was Bambam who had to drink a cup of something that Lisa just mixed. His reaction was hilarious that everyone had to laugh. While she was laughing Miyeon placed her hand on Minnie’s inner thigh.

_‘Yup okay. I’ll bid my goodbyes then.’_ Minnie thought but she was still able to keep her cool.

The next bottle landed on Yuqi.

“I choooooooose ….truth!”

“What would you want to become if you weren’t a music major.”

“Whaaaat a lamee questioooon but I think aaaan astronaut. I’m going to the mooooon, bitches.” Yuqi raised her glass she is clearly drunk.

“I would have chosen Hamburger mascot. I would totally rock that costume!”

Shuhua said causing everybody to burst into laughter including Soojin. She had to admit that the younger is really cute and charming after she now had spent half of the night with her.

“NEXT ROUND!” Lisa screamed as she went to spin the bottle.

“The next one has to call their crush!"

Minnie was praying that it wont hit her.

The bottle landed on Soyeon. She took out her phone and dialed the number. Suddenly Yuqi’s phone rang and everybody was now “UHHHHHHHHHH” -ing.

While Yuqi was blushing real hard.

“Okay next.” Soyeon said while completely ignoring the others who told them to kiss.

“Any ideas for a dare?” Soyeon asked as they were running out of ideas.

“What about we spice things up a little?” Lucas smirked before he continued.

“The next person has to make out with… Minnie!”

“HUH? No way, why me?” Minnie pouted but the majority was hyped so they spun the bottle.

Minnie suddenly felt how Miyeon got closer and her grip got tighter. She had a look on her face that the younger hasn’t seen before. It was somehow serious.

Suddenly the bottle landed on Ten and the crowd went wild. He stood up as he high-fived Lucas and was making his way towards them now. Everyone was watching carefully.

“Back off.”

Miyeon said sternly. Her voice nearly got as deep as Yuqi’s surprising everyone except for Soojin and Soyeon who were watching her amused.

“Why should I? The bottle spoke. I have to kiss her now.” Ten tried to come through.

“Touch her and you’ll pay.” Miyeon stared right into his eyes making him feel uncomfortable.

“Well someone has to kiss her-“

Ten stopped his sentence when Miyeon suddenly grabbed Minnie’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. Minnie was taken by surprise and her heart was about to explode but when she calmed she kissed her back.

Their lips were moving in sync until Miyeon slightly bit Minnie’s lip. The younger gasped that’s when she slipped her tongue in exploring her insides.

Miyeon then pulled away leaving Minnie panting and the others in shock.

“You got your kiss. Now move on.” The girl said.

“Wow sure you don’t wanna grab a room now?” Jisoo chuckled at the scene.

“Let’s just continue.” Soyeon then went to spin the bottle.

They kept playing for hours but at some point Miyeon and Minnie left the scene. The brunette guided the Thai to the balcony where their friends had been earlier.

“I am sorry.” Miyeon said as she looked at the night sky while leaning on the railing.

“What are you sorry about?” Minnie asked confused.

“About the kiss…”

“Y-you don’t need to feel sorry about the kiss.” The taller girl stuttered while she once again started to blush.

“I am not.” The girl chuckled. “I am just sorry that I didn’t ask for permission before.”

“O-oh…”

“Can I kiss you one more time?”

“Y-yes.”

Miyeon leaned in and captured Minnie's lips once again. This time it was a sweet kiss filled with emotion.

“Minnie, I like you a lot. Do you like me?”

The Korean asked as she stared at the blushing girl who couldn’t get a word out. Miyeon then placed her hand above Minnie’s heart surprising the latter once more. She could feel it racing rapidly.

“I’ll take this as a yes haha.” Miyeon laughed while Minnie by now invented a new shade of red.

“You are really a lot to handle. Do you know that?” the slightly taller girl managed to say without stuttering.

“Well would you like to take the challenge?”

“Cho Miyeon, are you asking me to take you as my girlfriend?” Minnie widen her eyes.

Miyeon just nodded innocently.

“Please say yes.”

The brunette said as she pulled the other girl closer. Their faces just inches away from each other.

“But remember when you say yes, I will never ask for permission to do anything again.”

Miyeon said with a smirk on her face.

“I am willing to take the risk.” Minnie chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Miyeon’s waist.

“Great.” Miyeon then kissed her new girlfriend once more.

...

“Look hahaha. As I predicted two out of three made it this evening. What about you Shu?”

Yuqi said surprising the new couple. She entered the balcony with Soyeon in her hand and Soojin and Shuhua behind her.

“YAH SONG YUQI! How dare you calling me out like that?” Shuhua wanted to hit her Chinese friend but Soojin held her back.

“Don’t worry too much about it Shu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/paborbit) for updates, leave some thoughts in the comment section or leave a message on [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/panda_in_neverland)  
> Thank you so much for reading.


	3. Flight Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnie enjoyed a sucessful life in Thailand after graduating college but was she happy? No, because the most important thing in her life was missing.

Minnie closed her laptop as soon as she heard the announcement of Seoul Station.

She sat in the train from Incheon Airport since she spent the last 6 years in Thailand.

She was happy to finally meet the girls again. It has been so long since she last saw them. They all went to collage together but after she graduated Minnie got offered a really great working place in Thailand. Her family lives there so she thought it would be a great opportunity to see them again. It would have been an easy decision back then if there was not that one thing, she regrets more than anything else until now. Leaving her long-term girlfriend behind. The thought of her ex-lover made her heart sting. She wondered how it is going to be like when they meet again.

_‘Will she take me back?’_

Minnie thought as she held her heart. She was lost in her thoughts but eventually got back to earth when the train stopped. She exited the train and was immediately greeted by her old friends. Shuhua and Yuqi jumped on her hugging her with all their might while Soojin and Soyeon held posters in the air. On there “welcome back <3” and “uri lovely Minnie unnie <3” were written. After the maknaes let her breathe again the 98-line went to hug her as well.

“Omo you guys. I’m so moved.” Minnie said as she pretended to cry.

“I missed you so much Minnie unnie. How dare you leaving me alone with crazy Woogs.”

“Yah!!! Funny, I was about to say the same tsk.” Yuqi scoffed.

“I can see that not much has changed.” The Thai laughed.

“Trust me accept that Yuqi and Soyeon are engaged and Shuhua and I are marrying in two days, nothing has really changed.” Soojin said while helping the other with her luggage.

“SHUT UP!” Minnie’s mouth dropped to the ground and her eyes widened. There girls were just nodding at her with a smile.

“Omg I can’t believe it! Come here you guys! Congratulations!!!! Wow that’s good news I am so happy for you all!!”

“Yeah We were supposed to get married a month ago but as soon as you said you’re coming back to Korea. We decided that we wanted you there. So, we waited.” Shuhua added excitingly.

“Omo... you guys...” Minnie now really began to tear up because she was so happy for her friends and also so moved.

„So, tell me how is Miyeon?”

Minnie was dying to ask the question. But the others started to look down and avoided the gaze of the older.

“She wanted to come… she really wanted to.” Yuqi broke the silence.

“But she had to take care of something. That’s why she didn’t make it.” Soyeon added.

“Okay. I see.” The red haired girl tried her best to hide her emotions, but the others saw right through it.

“Miyeon unnie is quite busy these days but you’ll see her at least to our wedding!” Soojin said.

_Two days passed// at the wedding_

“Are you sure? I’d love to be your maid of honor!”

“Of course, I am sure. That’s good because I wouldn’t have accepted a “no”. So that means Yuqi and you will be mine and Soyeon and Miyeon will be the maids of honor for Soojin. Love it!” Shuhua was smiling from ear to ear and she looked stunning.

“Shuhua- yah. Let me hug you.” Minnie then pulled the maknae into a hug. I am beyond proud of you. Do you know that? After everything you went through, I love to see you this happy. You deserve this so much.”

Shuhua hugged her back. “Thank you so much unnie. Without you I wouldn’t have come so far. Thank you for everything.”

They both stay like this for a while.

“Now leave the bride or I’ll get teary! My make-up is already done. I can’t effort it.” She then chuckled.

“Okay I’ll see you at the altar!”

Minnie then went to grab a drink. She was surprised to see so many people. Some she knew from before others she didn’t. She poured herself a cup of orange juice and watched the guests entering.

Suddenly she felt a little impact on her side which caused her to spill some juice on her dress.

“I am shorry beautiful lady.” The little girl who ran into her said.

Minnie saw her and found her cute. “It’s okay little one.” She ruffled her hair and then bend down to be on eye level with the child. “So where are your parents?” And as if right on cue.

“Yah! Minyoung! Where are you?” a familiar voice called out. Minnie could have identified this voice out of thousands of voices.

“There you are. Come her-” the woman stopped as soon as their eyes met. Seconds felt like years until Minnie broke the silence as she stood up.

“Hey…”

“Minnie… you really are back.” Miyeon looked at her.

“Yeah. I…” Minnie paused “I figured that I belong here.”

Miyeon nodded as she acknowledged Minnie’s answer, she was about to say something until she noticed the stain on Minnie’s dress.

“Oh no… Did Minyoung do this?”

“Oh this? Yes, hahaha but it’s fine she apologized.”

“Yes, I did Mommy! Just like you always taught me!” the little girl voiced out proudly. Minnie’s heart stopped.

_‘Did she really?’_

Miyeon noticed how the latter froze but turned her focus to the child first.

“Yes, and I am proud but next time be careful where you run into. Look! There is aunt Yuqi, go greet her!”

“But I want to stay with this auntie too.” Minyoung pouted as she hugged Minnie’s leg. Minnie smiled as she bent down again.

“I am Minnie. Like the mouse!” She flashed the girl her eye smile which made Minyoung laugh. “I’ll play with you later, okay? But for now, I need to talk to your mother.”

“Promise me auntie Minnie?” the little girl stretched out her tiny pinky.

“Promise.” Minnie gave her a pinky promise. The little girl then ran off to greet Yuqi and Soyeon. The red head stood up and was now alone with the young mother.

“How old is she?”

“She is 4 years.”

“I see… so you-“

“I-“

They spoke out at the same time.

“… let’s fix your dress first maid of honor.” Miyeon then took Minnie’s hand automatically. Minnie was surprised at that. She did not know if it was appropriate, but she missed the touch so much. Their hands still fit perfectly. That’s when she remembered that Miyeon seems to have a family now. So, she let go of her hand. Even if it hurts her.

“I-I am sorry… old habit.” Miyeon spoke out.

“No no… it’s fine.”

They arrived at the restroom as Miyeon grabbed some tissues put water on and then started to rub the stain on Minnie’s dress. The Thai watched her doing it for a while.

“I can do it myself too.” She then chuckled.

“Oh right haha. I am sorry.”

“Stop apologizing… I should be the one apologizing to you.” The younger blurted out.

“Why?”

“… You know exactly what I mean.” The brunette just looked down.

“So, who is the lucky one?” Minnie asked as she tried to hide the bitterness in her voice.

“There is no one.” Miyeon voiced out. “Do you remember Jinyoung? He was there when you left me. He tried to cheer me up. We eventually started dating for a year that’s how Minyoung happened, but I knew that I was still in love with someone else, so we broke up. But I love my daughter she is everything good in this world.”

Minnie nodded. Even though it wasn’t her place to, she still felt relieved hearing Miyeon is single.

“She really is a sweetheart. She comes after you.”

Miyeon blushed a bit. They successfully removed the stain and then got back to the crowd.

_***_

It was magical to see how their best friends committed to one another. Yuqi even started crying. Minnie did her best to hold back her tears. Soojin and Shuhua were now announced wife and wife and the crowed cheered for them.

_(ceremony ended)_

_***_

Minnie was about to enter her car when someone suddenly called her name.

“Minnie! Wait!”

It was Miyeon who came running towards her with a sleeping Minyoung in her arms.

“I uhm... i dont know but the night is still young. Do you... perhaps want to come over to my place and ... you know catch up a little?”

Minnie’heart skipped a beat.

“S-sure. I would love to actually.” The Thai smiled resulting for the latter to do the same.

“Yuqi and Soyeon gave me ride earlier so...”

“Oh right. C’mon in.”

Minnie helped her putting the little girl in the back seat. The younger then opened the passenger seat for Miyeon and then moved to her own seat.

The older gave the latter her addressee and so they drove off.

_***_

“Are you sure you want to do it?”

“Yeah. Of course.” The red head flashed her a smile.

“Okay, take her then. I’ll be heading to the bathroom. It won’t be long.” Miyeon said as she laid her child in Minnie’s arms to put her to bed.

Minnie walked to the child’s room and carefully laid her down. She put the blanket on her tiny body and admired the cuteness for some more seconds.

As soon as she stood up the girl in the bed woke up while scratching her eyes.

“Mommy?”

“No, it’s your aunt Minnie.” Minnie smiled at the thought.

“Can you tell me story, aunt Minnie?”

“Sure.”

Minnie then sat next to Minyoung again. The little girl then snuggled and rested her head on her.

“Let me tell you the story of how Peter Pan rescued his love Wendy out of the fangs of Captain Hook.”

The girl began to giggle.

“You are just like my Mommey she always tells me the story too.”

“Oh really? You wanna hear something else then?”

“NO! I wanna hear your version.”

***

“…in Neverland happily ever after.”

The little girl drove to sleep.

Miyeon watched the whole scenario from the door frame and couldn’t help but just smile. She didn’t know that this was all she has been longing to see. The two most important people in her life getting along so well.

She then left the door so Minnie wouldn’t notice that she has been standing there the whole time listening to her favorite story.

“She is asleep now.” Minnie walked out and found Miyeon in the kitchen.

“Good to know.” The Korean smiled brightly at the latter causing her to blush.

“Let me help you!” Minnie rushed to her side and took the knife out of her hand. Their hands brushed against each other.

“O-okay.”

Minnie was now cutting vegetables while being lost in her thoughts. She was busy thinking about Miyeon and Minyoung that she didn’t notice the knife coming close to her fingers.

_‘Shit! It hurts!’_

Minnie snapped as her index finger started to bleed a lot. She dropped the knife which resulted a loud sound.

“Minnie? Are you okay?” The older turned around to check on her and was left in shock.

“Omo Minnie-ah!” the Korean quickly went to the bathroom to get her first aid kit.

“It is quite deep but I think you don’t need stitches. This should be okay for now.”

Miyeon said as she finished putting on the bandage.

“Did it hurt a lot?” the young mother asked worriedly.

“Well compared to leaving you, it’s nothing.” Minnie answered truthfully.

“Minnie...I-”

“Miyeon-ah I am so sorry. I never meant to leave you. I was so selfish and didn’t understand that what I was about to do was the biggest mistake I ever did. I regret it to this day.”

Miyeon didn’t know what to say so she kept on listening.

“A good job whether or not means nothing if I am not around that one person I love the most. All I know is that I want to be with you. I am so stupid for realizing it now, but I loved you then and I still love you now. More than ever.” Minnie was now crying she wasn’t able to hold back anymore.

“I know I messed up big time Miyeon but tell me, is there a chance that you will love me again?”

“I never stopped Minnie.” She gave her a bittersweet smile.

“I would do anything to make up those past years where I didn’t have you. I should have come with you. How much I wished you were Minyoung’s other mom. I left Jinyoung a long time ago because my heart still belongs to you and if I can have you. I don’t want anybody else. I lov-“

Minnie interrupted Miyeon by pulling her in for a kiss. How much they missed this feeling. Even after these years their lips fit perfectly. The taller pulled her closer by her waist and the other then wrapped her arms around her neck to deepen the kiss. The brunette could suddenly feel something wet against her cheek. She pulled away and looked into Minnie’s beautiful brown orbs to see her cry.

“Why are you crying?” She asked with such a soft voice.

“I missed you so much… I speak five languages but I don’t know enough words to describe what I am feeling right now.” Minnie quietly sobbed.

“I missed you so much more, you know?” Miyeon connected their foreheads as she wiped Minnie’s tears away.

“Please don’t leave me ever again.”

“Never. I will always be by your side.”

She then captured her lips once again. This time was not only filled with love and passion but also with lust. Minnie picked Miyeon up and walked towards her bedroom.

_'Good thing that Minyoung is asleep.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/paborbit) for updates, leave some thoughts in the comment section or leave a message on [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/panda_in_neverland)  
> Thank you so much for reading.


	4. [M] Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyeon is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this is a smut chap, means sexual content is going to be displayed here. If you are not comfortable with that. You may skip this chapter.  
> Otherwise enjoy ;D

„Bye girls!!!“ the stylist unnie went out of the door after the girls politely bid their goodbyes.

„Finally! She is gone.“ Miyeon plopped onto the couch but she didn‘t mean to say that out loud.

„Wow Miyeon I didn‘t know you love her so much.“ Yuqi jokes but was quite surprised to see the otherwise so nice and kind girl so pissed off and so were the others.

All the eyes were on her.

„She annoyed me.“

„How? She is legit just doing her job...“ Soyeon joined the conversation making Miyeon pout since nobody knew what her problem was. She then looked at Minnie to see her smiling at her. The latter was entertained by her behaviour but she too, didnt know what was up.

„Ahhh arrasseo i got it. She hates the stylist unnie because she is all nuts over Minnie‘s body.“ Soojin read the latter like an open book.

„Wait what? Ahahaha babe, is that true?“ Minnie laughed at her girlfriend who looked like she was going to explode.

„She always touches you unnecessarily in order to „ChEcK iF It FIts“ but she never does it with me or the others!“ Miyeon exclaimed.

„I am sorry unnie. Are you mad at the stylist unnie for touching Minnie or for not touching you?“ Shuhua butted in making everybody laugh except for Miyeon who‘s eyes were still filled with anger and annoyance since she is really possessive when it comes to her girlfriend.

„Also everything she gives you to wear are crop tops so everybody can see you stomach and you know that I don‘t like to share what is mine.“

Miyeon was crossing her arms in front of her.

„Okay I might actually throw up now.“ Yuqi pretended to throw up only to be joined by Shuhua holding her the paper bin in front of her.

„Yah stop it kids.“ Minnie hissed as she walked to her sulking lover.

„She is right. Let‘s just get home.“ the leader commanded.

„Thanks Soyeon.“

„Yeah, you can eat your faces there peacefully.“ Soyeon added making the maknae line laugh.

„Haha that‘s why I love yo-“

Yuqi stopped in the middle of the sentence.

„You what?“ Soyeon blinked widely.

„Driver is waiting folks.“ Soojin said functioning as damage controller.

They all headed to their dorms.

Minnie went with Miyeon to the MiSooShu dorm. She seemed more clingy than usual.

Luckily the Sooshu couple left for a date.

„Miyeon-ah. Stop sulking already.“

Miyeon said nothing but tighten her arms around Minnie‘s waist as they sat on their couch.

She then pushed Minnie down laying herself on the top of her.

„Wohoo babe.“ Minnie smirked at the initiative her girl took.

Miyeon then pulled the hem of the younger one‘s shirt up revealing her toned stomach.

„They should know that this is mine.“

Miyeon then planted soft kisses along her bare skin.

Minnie couldn’t help but smiled at how much love Miyeon put in those small kisses.

She then started to suck the skin leaving a mark.

„Baby stop!“ The taller one pushed her away a little.

„The promotions aren‘t done yet! People will notice.“

Minnie sat up straight.

„But that doesn’t mean we have to stop.“

Miyeon then leaned in to capture her lovers lips.

She climbed on her lap as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Minnie answered with the same passion as she pulled her even closer be her waist.

Miyeon craved for Minnie‘s attention these few days. Since they‘re still promoting, they don‘t have much alone time.

Minnie could feel how needy her girl was right now.

She smirked against the kiss. She moved her hands from her waist to her firm butt and squeezed it a little.

Miyeon gasped giving Minnie the opportunity to slip her tongue in. They danced together as she explored the hot cavern. Their tongues fought for dominance. In order to win, Minnie suddenly moved her hands to Miyeon‘s breast messaging them causing Miyeon to whimper.

„Hey that isn‘t fair.“ Miyeon let out a hot breath. But the younger pulled her back into a hot make out session. She then moved slowly to her neck brushing slightly against her skin with her lips.

„Minnie stop teasing.“ Miyeon sounded desperate for her touch.

„It‘s fun though.“ Minnie gave her an eyesmile.

They locked lips again but this time Miyeon traveled down Minnie‘s neck leaving soft and wet kisses.

The lust was taking over.

„Let‘s go to my room.“ Miyeon said in a deep voice as she got up from Minnie.

The thai girl wasn’t even standing when Miyeon pulled her by the collar.

‚She wants it rough today.‘ Minnie smiled to herself.

They kept kissing and hitting different furniture as they made their way fo the bedroom.

As soon as she stood in front of the bed Minnie pushed Miyeon roughly giving her a naughty smile as she began to take of her shirt.

Miyeon felt so hot seeing her girlfriend like this.

The taller then climbed on top of her.

„I love it when you get rough.“ the older said seductively.

„Only you can make me like this babe.“ She then went back to Miyeon‘s neck moving up to her ear giving it a lick making Miyeon whimper.

The Korean then started to unbutton her shirt. She was half way through but then Minnie grew impatient and just ripped it off. Still sucking hard on Miyeon‘s neck.

„Babe, that shirt was expensive...“ Miyeon chuckled at her lover.

„When you‘re with me you won‘t need that anymore.“

Minnie then moved her hands to the back of Miyeon‘s bra removing it.

She instantly began to run her tongue over the left nipple hungrily as the other was massaged by her hand.

Miyeon moaned at the touch.

„You sound better than any troye sivan song.“ Minnie said earning a little slap from Miyeon.

„You are an idiot... my idiot.“

Minnie then changed to the other one giving them equal pleasure.

Miyeon then pulled her back for a deep kiss only pulling away as they gasped for air.

Minnie then grabbed Miyeon‘s shorts and panties as she removed them leaving her bare pussy.

“Don’t forget yourself!”

Minnie laughed at that and undressed herself too.

She started kissing her stomach and slowly moved her way down.

„Spread your legs for me, babe.“

Miyeon did as she was told but not without blushing hard. They had sex a few times but Miyeon couldn’t help but be shy.

“You are so beautiful, do you know that?”

Minnie said as she starred at it.

“Minnie, stop starring.” Miyeon was now covering her privat part.

“Hey! Don’t!”

Minnie removed the latter’s hand and kissed her inner thighs coming closer to her most sensitive part but always stopping right in front of it, teasing the latter. Miyeon was already dripping wet. Minnie loved the sight so much.

„I cannot wait anymore. Baby I need you now.“

Minnie’s nose slightly brushed against her clit as her hot breath found her wetness.

„What exactly do you need babe?“ Minnie grinned devilish.

„Minnie please stop teasing me...“ Miyeon was getting so frustrated.

„Then tell me babygirl. What do you want me to do to you?“

„Fuck me already! I need you inside me please. I wanna feel you. Make me feel good.“

Minnie leaned into Miyeon’s pussy licking her folds. Sucking her clit for a while before entering her pussy with her tongue.

Miyeon was moaning uncontrollably as one hand was holding onto the bedsheets while the other pulled Minnie’s head closer.

Minnie gave her one last lick before she put two fingers in. Thrusting in and out of her lover.

She went back up to kiss her girlfriend making her taste herself.

Miyeon moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her neck while Minnie was thrusting in deeper and faster.

Miyeon almost lost it. With her other free hand Minnie held onto Miyeon’s hair pulling it slightly. Minnie loved how her girlfriend was moaning into her ears. It turned her on even more.

„Baby... I-I am close... urgh do-don‘t stop!“

Minnie added another finger as she kept thrusting in deep.

„Come for me babygirl.“

Miyeon felt her climax coming as Minnie fucked her hard. She tugged her nails deep into Minnie‘s back and scratched it.

“Ah Miyeon!” Minnie felt a little pain.

„I am coming.“

With a scream Miyeon released her climax all over Minnie.

All her juices were flowing out when the younger pulled her finger out.

She moved them to her mouth licking them up before she moved between Miyeon‘s legs again.

„Damn babe you came a lot.“

Miyeon was busy catching her breath.

„Minnie- ah I am still sensitive.... oh my god.“

She started to gasped again as Minnie was cleaning her up.

It didn’t take long until she arched her back and rereleased for a second time.

When she finished Minnie laid on top of her lover again.

„How was it babe?”

Miyeon was panting hard.

“It... was... amazing... I love you baby.”

“I love you too.” Minnie said as she pecked Miyeon’s lips and then kissed her forehead lovingly.

“I am so happy that you are mine and mine alone.” Miyeon was hugging her girl by her waist not letting her get off her.

“And I always will be. So stop being mad at the poor stylist unnie.”

“B-But her touching!”

“Let’s say it like this. Next week our promotions will end and then we can make up for all the touching, okay my love?”

Miyeon just nodded. Minnie then laid next to her so the older buried her face into her nape and they drove off to sleep.


	5. Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyeon the pretty it-girl and Minnie the nerd.

„Look who is walking?” Hongseok said.

„It’s the giant bunny tooth.” Yeji added.

Minnie rolled her eyes when she heard the voices of a familiar group from behind. Nothing she was new to.

“Yah! Yontawhatever. Stay still!”

But Minnie kept on walking ignoring the voices from behind until someone grabbed her backpack pulling her harshly, so she fell onto the ground losing all her books and papers.

It hurt her but she kept quiet.

“Look at her hahaha. What a funny sight.” Hongseok chimed in.

“Nothing to say bunny teeth? …You are so boring. C’mon guys it’s no fun today.” Yeji pretended to yawn as the group of people passed her except for one. Cho Miyeon.

She bent down and helped her collecting her stuff passing it to the latter as quick as possible so the others would not notice.

Minnie was left confused she did not even have the chance to say ‘thank you’ since she already had left.

Little did she know that Cho Miyeon one of the schools it- girls liked her.

Miyeon POV

History. Normally one if the most boring things I hate but I do not hate it as much as I used to since it’s a class I share with Nicha Yontararak alias Kim Minnie. I would always steal glances from her admiring the way she moves when she was thinking about something. She would point out her index finger to her chin and then move it upwards to her head as soon as she knew the answer. It was just too cute.

I kept looking at her since she is the most interesting thing happening right now.

Suddenly I noticed how some dudes threw paper balls on her desk. Minnie simply looked at it and then shifted her focus back to the front again. Staying unbothered.

When I looked at them, they showed me their thumbs up and smiled. Why does everybody think that I hate her? I gave them my death glare, so they instantly looked down.

They must have done it because of me.

Everybody thinks that because I am in the mean people club that I hate her too. Well it is obviously not the case. The others do not like her because of Yeji. Minnie’s family owns a company that is a rival to Yeji’s. They are slowly turning them off which is why Yeji dislikes her and so the others follow her. But not many people know because one the one hand Yeji does not want them to and on the other Minnie doesn’t brag about it at all.

I hate them for being so mean and cruel to her. But at the same time, I don’t have the balls to stand up for her. I don’t even have one ball to stand up for myself. I hate to be in that “popular mean people group” I never wanted to be an “IT-Girl”. It’s just that I am afraid of other people’s opinions and if I leave, are they going to make my life a living hell as well?

Miss Park ripped me out of my thoughts when it was time to announce the pair up for the projects.

“BamBam and Lisa. Yeji and Jisoo. Ten and Lucas. Miyeon and Minnie.”

_‘M-Minnie?’_

The whole class gasped as soon as they heard both of our names.

I didn’t progress it yet but Yeji next to me was just whispering how sorry she felt and that I should just let her do all the work.

I wasn’t really listening to her. Instead I looked at my just announced history partner who was just looking down. It seems like she was really uncomfortable. Something in me broke when I saw her looking so sad being paired with me.

Minnie POV

Out of all these people. Why her? Sure, it could’ve been worse if I got paired up with Yeji or Ten but Miyeon isn’t better. She belongs to the group of people who keep bullying me.

I wanted to be buried alive when I felt all these eyes on me.

When the class ended, I wanted to leave as soon as possible but it was too late. There she was standing right in front of me.

“Hey Minnie! Do you want to meet at my place after school? To discuss our project?”

Was she actually smiling at me? Is this some kind of trap?

I just gave her a quick nod and after she gave me her addressee she walked out before the others would come closer.

Luckily, there are still Yuqi and Shuhua by my side. Without them I would’ve left this place a long time ago.

We met in the cafeteria as I told them about my misery.

“How come that you are always the unlucky one?” Yuqi gave me an apologetic gaze.

“I don’t know unnie. Maybe she is nice? Didn’t she help you to pick up your stuff one time? Also, Soojin unnie told me that she actually liked Miyeon. And Soojin doesn’t befriend herself with garbage!” Shu added.

“I mean yeah but she still belongs to the mean people club. I really can’t explain why she helped me that one time, but she didn’t even talk to me. In general, all she does is staring at me in that kind of way I cannot interpret.”

“Just give it a go and see how it turns out. If she is a meanie just like the others, then just do one part of the work and leave the rest to her.” Yuqi gave me an encouraging gaze.

“Yeah I mean how bad can it be? She ain’t Yuqi.”

“YAH YOU BRAT!”

***

Nobody POV

Minnie was waiting in front if Cho‘s mansion stunned from the great architecture. Her heart was beating since she was so afraid to ring the bell. She really didn’t want to meet Miyeon. So she just stood there thinking if she should just go back home and do the project alone.

Suddenly the door opened, and Minnie was greeted by a well- dressed and pretty middle aged woman.

„Oh Hello! You must be Minnie-shi!“

Minnie gave her a slight nod in response.

„Miyeon always talks about you! So nice to finally meet you.“

_‘Talk about me? Why is she talking about me? Talking about how they are bullying me everday?‘_

„Don‘t be shy. Come on in! You can sit on the couch.“

„Darling! Minnie-shi is here!“

Mrs. Cho shouted to the second floor.

„I‘ll be going to my yoga classes then. Have fun you two.“ The mother flashed the foreign girl a smile and then left through the door.

She then looked at the stairs and saw Miyeon. She had to admit that, even though she wore a plain top and sweatpants, she still looked really pretty.

„Hey Minnie! I am glad to see you.“

Miyeon stood infront if the latter who was still staying quiet.

„Let‘s go to my room!“ Miyeon said and grabbed the Thai‘s hand without any warning guiding her towards her room.

Miyeon sat down on her bed and tapped the space next to her. But instead Minnie just took the chair on her desk to seat herself.

They started the project without talking much until Miyeon once again wanted to break the ice.

„So I heard that you like singing?“ The Korean gave the latter a cute smile but was met with cold eyes.

„You don‘t need to talk to me, you know?“

With that Minnie went back to the book in front of her.

„But I really want to talk to you! It‘s not like I hate you or anything...“

„Yeah and I am actually a Korean.“ Minnie scoffed.

„Minnie. I am being serious here. Don‘t you know that I hate how the others a treating you? I wish I could make them stop but I don‘t know how. But please don‘t grade me as one of them. I am different! I swear I am.“

Miyeon was now standing and panting surprised at how fast she spoke.

„Alright then.“ Minnie gave her a little smile and went back to the project again.

They kept working but this time the atmosphere changed. It became more chill and bubblier as they both kept talking about their interest and found out about each other.

When Minnie left Miyeon‘s place they hugged each other. Miyeon was so happy and excited to meet her again soon.

Soon the Thai came again and again. Even when the project was done and signed in the two kept seeing each other since they both enjoyed their time together.

Minnie stood in front of Miyeon’s house again as she rang the bell. Soon she was greeted by the shorter girl with a hug she gladly responded to.

„C‘mon in.“

Miyeon took Minnie’s hand again and guided her up to her room.

„You don‘t have to take my hand everytime, Miyeon-ah. I know where your room is by now.“

„But I want to.“ Miyeon replied shyly making Minnie blush.

When they arrived Minnie thought that her bed looked so comfortable so she jumped on it, forgetting one important thing. But it was too late. Minnie groaned in pain as she landed on the soft bed holding her stomach.

Miyeon noticed Minnie‘s pain and came running to her.

„Omo are you ok?“

„I‘m fine. It’s nothing.“

„Don‘t lie to me!“

Miyeon looked right into the latter‘s eyes but they avoided her.

She wanted to shift her shirt up so she took the hem.

„Yah!!! Don‘t!“ Minnie began to blush.

„Just let me check on you!“ Miyeon’s voice was serious.

When the older pulled the shirt up she saw a huge bruise on Minnie’s stomach.

„.... Oh My Lord.... HOW DID THAT HAPPEN??? HOLY YOU MUST BE IN GREAT PAIN.“

Miyeon looked at the girl with concern in her eyes.

„What happend?“

„Hongseok happend... he and your whole group of friends. when you weren‘t there.“

Miyeon instantly felt guilty. She couldn’t hold back her tears. She felt so weak and ashamed that she wasn‘t able to stand up for her.

„I am so sorry, Minnie... if I could only...“

Miyeon was sobbing between her sentences.

„If I could only grow some balls and stand up for you. If I could only tell them the truth about everything, so or our meet ups don‘t have to be in secret. If I could only just be myself.“

Minnie then embraced her sobbing friend resting her chin on her head as the shorter girl cried into her shoulder.

„It‘s okay Miyeon. Nothing you could have done there.“ Minnie tried to calm the latter by rubbing her back.

„This isn‘t true. I should be the one protecting you! Yet I am the one allowing you to get hurt. I am so aweful. You should hate me.“

That‘s when Minnie snapped and pulled Miyeon out of embrace.

„Yah! What‘s gotten into you? I don’t care about them. They can do whatever. As long as it is just me and not anyone else, I am fine. Miyeon, I know it‘s hard for you. That’s why I am not asking you to tell them the truth. I know the true you now and I like her a lot. So please don‘t blame yourself anymore.“

Their eye- contact was so intense since their faces were just inches apart.

Miyeon couldn’t help but looked at Minnie’s lips. How kissable they look.

And so did Minnie. They both leaned in and shared their first kiss.

***

_Back in school_

„And that‘s when I figured that my bag was drenched in Haku‘s pee“

Shuhua said making Yuqi and Minnie laugh.

They were sitting just one table away from the stupid people group, where Miyeon was seated. Minnie would sometimes steal glances from her making her laugh by eating her food in a dumb way.

Miyeon kept laughing as quiet as possible so the others wouldn’t notice, but after some observing Yeji looked right through the scenery.

But she didn’t say anything yet.

Suddenly Hongseok bumped onto Shuhua‘s chair making her choke on her bottle and instead of apologizing he laughed at her.

That‘s when Minnie lost it. She didn’t care when she is the victim but when it comes to her friends she won’t show any mercy.

„YAH! WATCH OUT!“

Minnie stood up now getting all the attention in the cafeteria.

She was balling her fists as she looked him right in the eye.

„Well well well, what if I don’t?“ Hongseok said. He went back to Shuhua‘s seat and the shove her off her chair. Making her fall down as Yuqi rushed to her side.

„YAH!!! YOU BASTARD! You better grow some nuts and take people your size instead of fighting weaker people.“

„Otherwise?“

„Otherwise I‘ll beat the crap out of you!“

„Haha I would like to see it-“

He was interrupted by Minnie’s fist in his face.

He quickly punched her back causing her lip to bleed.

Before their fight could escalate Ten griped her from behind so she couldn’t move.

„I really didn’t know that bunny tooth could talk. Apparently she can bite too.“

Hongseok chuckled as he went to get a full water bottle.

„Let‘s see if she can swim too!“

He was holding the bottle over her head when somebody called in.

„Wait!!“

It was Yeji.

„What is it?“

„Let Miyeon do it.“

Now all eyes were on her, including the ones of Minnie who looked at her with wide eyes.

Miyeon didn‘t know what to do but was shoved from Yeji, ordering her to spill the water over her head.

Miyeon couldn’t help but slowly walked up to the girl she is in love. Her legs shaking as she took the bottle Hongseok gave her.

She could feel all the eyes piercing through her. Her heart beat rapidly.

„C‘mon Myeon!!!“

„Yeah just do it.“

She looked at Shuhua and Yuqi who were shaking her heads, indicating her not to do it.

When she looked at Minnie the latter wasn’t looking at her but on the ground. The Thai was praying that she wouldn’t do it and finally stand up for them.

But Miyeon lost control over her body. Her arm somehow raised itself even though she didn’t want it to.

Suddenly the cold water was pouring on the top of Minnie‘s head causing everyone in the cafeteria to laugh. Everyone except for her and the three foreigners.

Minnie‘s heart broke into a million pieces as she felt the tears coming.

Ten let go of her.

„Min... I-„

Minnie then ran to the bathroom followed by Yuqi.

Miyeon received a high five here and there and then everyone sat back to their table focusing on nothing but themselves again.

That’s when Shuhua approached the Korean. She was looking her dead in the eyes. Her gaze was filled with boiling anger.

„You are so pathetic. Making her fall for you and then treating her like this?

Why are you so afraid to stand up for yourself? You are not different from the others. People like you I despise the most. Don’t you ever dare to come too close to Minnie unnie again or I swear to god I will be the one throwing punches. She is done with you!“

Shuhua gave her one last death glare before going to where the others are.

Miyeon knew Shuhua was right. She wanted to kill herself for what she just did. She is truly a coward.

Miyeon wanted to cry when she realized that Minnie probably will never talk to her again.

This evening and night Miyeon tried to reach out to the latter by messaging and calling her nonstop but she always failed. She couldn’t sleep and cried all night but she knew that it was her fault she deserves this and probably 1000 deaths more for making Minnie feel like this.

That’s when she knew it’s finally time.

***

_next day in school_

Minnie walk through the main entrance of school and instead of being confronted with judging glares or rumorous whispering she was greeted with people just minding their own businesses.

Then she saw Hongseok coming towards her. She closed her eyes expecting any kind of impact but instead he just tapped her on the shoulder making her look up to him.

„I am sorry. I will never do anything to you and your friends again. I hope someday you will forgive me. It’s okay if you don’t.“

That’s all he said before he passed her.

Minnie was so confused with the situation.

In front of her locker she took out her books and closed it. Surprised to see Miyeon next to her.

„I am going to take this.“ Miyeon said as she grabbed the heavy books out of Minnie’s hands.

She then took the younger girl’s hand with her free one intertwining their fingers.

„What are you doing? I am sure we broke up!“

„I am showing the world how much I love my girlfriend and I am going to ignore the last part.“

Minnie couldn’t help but felt herself growing soft. Even though that meant she would get a life lecture from Shuhua who told her to dump Miyeon forever.

„I am sorry Min. I am sorry for being the worse version of myself. But I promise you, that if you let me. I will be the one protecting you forever. I will take care of you and love you.“

Minnie just nodded and felt how her heart was racing. Finally, it was her time to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/paborbit) for updates, leave some thoughts in the comment section or leave a message on [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/panda_in_neverland)  
> Thank you so much for reading.


	6. Letter to my loved one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnie wrote Miyeon a letter in case something bad happend to her.

_Hey my girl Miyeon,_

_How are you doing? And how are the kids? I hope you all are doing well. Even if I don’t know when, where or if you will ever read this letter. But if you will I want you to know the following things._

_You know that I am normally bad at this because I always tell you ... (told you?) everything I love and appreciate about you._

_So you can see this letter as a quick reminder for the times when I am not able anymore to tell you personally._

_Even if this thought rips me apart I won’t stop smiling because I was able to spend my whole life with you and if I had to choose again, I’d do it all over again._

_We had so many obstacles throughout our life but in the end we always found our ways in ourselves again and grew stronger._

_Words are just words until someone comes and gives it a meaning and by that I want to thank you for letting me know how it feels to be loved, how it feels to love fully and to commit without any second thought. You made me smile in my hardest times and you were the shoulder I cried on whenever I felt weak._

_Thank you so much for loving me._

_Even on the worst days, where I just wanna give up, it only takes me a second to think about you. It’s reason enough for making me smile again._

_I know I can be a challenge._

_People fall in love because they make each other a better person. But that’s not why I love you. I love you because you always wanted me to be me._

_That’s why I cannot believe that I was the lucky person who got you! It really was like winning the lottery of life when I saw you walking down the aisle in that beautiful white dress._

_And soon after, you delivered me two beautiful children whom I love so dearly._

_Whenever I look into your eyes I get lost. It feels so warm and cozy. You are my home Miyeon._

_The way you look at me when I cherish your cheek and kiss your forehead._

_I want and will protect you forever. Even if I am not present anymore, my spirit will guard you and follow you around until we can meet again <3_

_Humans lack in a lot of things but the one thing that we can do and what we are actually good at, is to **love**._

_I love you Cho Miyeon!_

_Even though sometimes I doubt that those four letters are enough to describe the universe we built and live in, there is just no other to describe what I feel towards you._

_Thank you so much for everything my darling. I appreciate ever little second I got to spend with you and I will love you forever and always._

_So even if I am not with you anymore._

_Be happy! Live life the fullest and take good care of our children just like you always do!_

_Forgive me for not being there anymore. But I am sure that living Minnie left so much love for you that you will get through it._

_So as long as our forever will take us._

_Love you endlessly_

_your Min Min <3_

***

Miyeon laid down the letter as her eyes were red and full of tears. Her sight got all blurry as she started to sob quietly.

It was around christmas time and it was snowing outside.

She stared outside the window of her work room and thank the stars for letting her meet Minnie. The love of her life. Despite the tears a smile creeped up her face as soon as she heard Minki calling out her name.

“Mommy! Come play with me!” He came running in.

“Mommy? Why are you crying? Is something wrong?” The five year old boy sounded concerned.

“No, my little baby everything is alright.” Miyeon said as she picked him up.

“Yah! Minki go clean up your mess please!” a voice shouted as she came closer to the room where the other two where.

Miyeon then let the little boy down so he could do as he was told.

“Yes sorry Mama, it wont happen again!” The little Minki said as he passed his second mother on the doorframe where she was leaning on.

“It’s okay baby.” Minnie said as she ruffled through his hair.

As soon as the little boy was out of sight Minnie turned her attention to the still teary Miyeon.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” the younger woman said while crossing her arms in front of her chest as she noticed the ripped envelope and the open letter she took hours to write.

Miyeon was trying to avoid her gaze while she looked guilty rubbing her arm.

“Yah Miyeon! We promised to only open those letters when the other passed away!” Minnie sounded a bit angry at her wife.

“I know I know but I was just so curious because you stopped writing me letters.” Miyeon pouted as she came closer and wrapped her arms around Minnie’s neck.

“Also I don’t want these letters to exist anymore. I want to believe that we will never die and never leave each others sides.” Miyeon looked intensely at her wife who by now totally gave in to the slightly shorter women as she pulled her closer by her waist.

“I totally get your point. I was so uncomfortable while writing imagining a world where we are not together.” Minnie said as she rested her forehead against her lover.

Miyeon leaned in and wanted to capture Minnie’s lips but before she could the Thai pulled away.

“But still you weren’t allowed to read that letter. I have to punish you. No kisses!”

Minnie laughed and then started to walk out.

“WHAT? Huh? But Baby!! WAIT!" Miyeon was now running after her wife.

She eventually caught up in the kitchen . Minnie was leaning against the kitchen counter while Miyeon’s body was pressed infront of hers.

“But tell me Minnie. Why did you say two children? We only have Minki.”

Minnie turned red.

“Well I thought... maybe we could get pregnant again. So i have three people near me that share your genes. I would be blessed to the heavens.”

Now it was Miyeon’s turn to blush.

Minnie smirked seeing the effect.

“Punishment over.”

Minnie then locked lips with her beautiful wife.

“I love you much.”

“I love you so much more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/paborbit) for updates, leave some thoughts in the comment section or leave a message on [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/panda_in_neverland)  
> Thank you so much for reading.


	7. Uff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is really just smut without a plot at all. If you are underaged, please skip this... I really mean it.  
> If you like smut, your welcome, enjoy.

Miyeon pressed Minnie underneath her. Hovering between her legs. Their eye contact wouldn’t break. The older was so turned on seeing the girl underneath her blushing and shy but still her eyes were filled with lust. Miyeon then slowly took her white shirt off revealing her lacy bra and her firm abs. Minnie died inside seeing this. The korean leaned closer to her girl and then grabbed one of the others hand guiding it to her stomach.

“Go ahead touch me.”

Minnie gladly took this invitation and moved her hands slowly all over her girlfriend’s body. She still seemed shy but enjoyed exploring every inch of it. Miyeon smirked knowing what effect she has on the younger one. She leaned in and captured her lips. The kiss was heated despite the lust that was taking over you could still feel how much they love each other.

Their tounges were fighting for dominace but it didnt take too long until Miyeon won. Minnie was a moaning mess underneath her.

Miyeon placed one arm underneath Minnie’s neck and the other one around her waist. Effortlessly she pulled her girlfriend up that now her girlfriend was the one sitting on top of her straddling her. Minnie became even more shy at the sudden change of positions. Miyeon leaned back releasing her hands from touching the Thai who immediately missed the warmth. placing them behind her back on her elbows to support herself.

“Take your shirt of and grind on me my baby girl.”

Minnies face became so hot. Normally Miyeon was always so cute and goofy but when it comes to things like this. She becomes so demanding and dominant that makes Minnie feel so different. She wanted to make Miyeon feel really good . She wanted to give her everything.

Minnie started to grind on Miyeon. Rocking her hips up in down slowly and teasing. Miyeon enjoyed every bit of if. Playfully Minnie unbuttoned her shirt. Miyeon bit her lips at how hot her girlfriend looked right now. Miyeon didnt want to wait much longer so she sat up and ripped the rest away from her lover earning a light chuckle.

“Since when are you so impatient baby?”

Minnie said as she weapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and started to grind on her again. Now even closer then before if that was possible. They could feel their growing heat between their legs. Miyeon then started to kiss Minnies abs up to her cloth breast. With a quick movement she realesed her from the bra and took the left nippel inside her mouth playing with it. Minnie moaned as she pressed miyeons head closer to her. The right nipple was entertained by Miyeon’s right hand. She then changed with her mouth to the other nipple to give them equal plassure. Minnie felt so hot. Her girlfriend made her feel so good by just doing a minimum. Minnie grew insecure about how she is going to handle the other stuff when she is already on the edge now.

Miyeon’s mouth then traveled up leaving soft and wet kisses along Minnie’s neck and then planted a passionate kiss on the lips again. While doing so she lifted Minnie up again. Freeing herself from her.

“Why did you do that?” Minnie pouted at the sudden loss of touch.

Miyeon found that so cute that she quickly placed a loving kiss on her girlfriends forehead before saying

“Take your pants of for me”

Miyeon then laid herself back on the bed with her arms behind her head showing off her arm muscles a bit.

“And after u freed yourself, take of my pants off as well. But you can only use your mouth!”

Minnie followed what her girlfriend was telling her to. She slowly wiggled her ass out of her shorts. Her girlfriend looked so hot biting her lips once again. After tossing it to the ground Minnie hovered over brunette’s crotch and teasingly began to unbutton hair pants with her teeth. She then reached for the zipper and pulled it down all the way. She took in Miyeon’s scent and couldn’t wait to taste it.

Forcefully she took the hem of the pants and slid them down. Miyeon was wearing a jeans so it was quite hard to undress her fully with just her mouth. The pants were nearly down so Minnie used her hand to pull them over her feet and then tossed them on the floor.

That’s when Miyeon got up and suddenly looked really serious in Minnies eyes. The younger one was intimidated by the attitude her girlfriend was giving her now. Miyeon lifted her lover chin up and stared into her eyes as she said

“You failed princess. I told you to only use your mouth right?”

Minnie nodded as she regret her laziness but also got really turned on at how dominant her girlfriend was.

“That means punishment” Miyeon seductively said into the blonde's ears.

She then pressed Minnie down on the bed and handcuffed her hands in each corner. Additionally Miyeon blindfolded the blonde so she wasn’t able to see what gonna happen next. She thought about tieing her legs too but they would give in anyways. Miyeon started to plant wet kisses all over the younger’s body. She captured her lips once again. Feeling the love between them. Miyeon smiled at how pretty her girlfriend looks even now. She then moved down to Minnies privat part. She slid down the last piece of clothing and was now facing her girls glistening womanhood. Minnie could feel her starring so she closed her legs because she got shy.

“Babe, don’t close it! I wann see it. I wanna taste it, all of it. Spread it wide open for me babygirl” Miyeon said in a husky voice.

Minnie’s face was redder then a well ripped tomato. But still she wanted to obey her girlfriend. She was willing to give her everything she wanted. She spread her legs aside. Giving the korean the wonderful view back.

“That’s right my girl.”

Miyeon leaned in and blew air onto her pink pussy teasing it.

„Miyeon-ah please...“ Minnie begged.

She then moved to Minnie’s thigh she kissed it all the why close to her pussy then change to the other thigh doing the same all over again. Miyeon couldn’t resist but bit Minnie’s hip leaving a decent mark. The younger screamed out a bit. She could swear that she could have already cum from this. But she really couldn’t wait any longer she wants to feel the older inside her.

“Baby... can you please?”

“Please what?” she kept teasing

“Please fuck me.”

“What was it? I couldn’t hear you” Miyeon loved what power she had over her girlfriend.

“... I said please fuck me. I wanna feel you inside me. Please Miyeon-ah.”

“Thats my girl” Miyeon smirked.

“But before I start, you should know about your punishment”

“Huh? isnt all of this punishment enough?” Minnie said in despair as she wiggled her arms who couldnt move any places.

“Baby thats only a small part of it. The real challenge comes now.”

Miyeon leaned into Minnie’s ear

“You can’t make a noice.” the older chuckled before continuing “if you do, you will get an even bigger punishment. you hear me?”

Minnie nodded. _‘how in earth is that possible’_

Miyeon smiled and finally leaned in to Minnie’s pussy. She was so wet like she already came three times. Miyeon gladly licked all her juices and then entered Minnie’s warmth with her tounge.

Minnie was arching her back her breathing got so heavy she couldn’t even cover her mouth since her hands were cuffed. Miyeon wrapped her arms around Minnie’s hips to keep her in place. She then started to thrust her tongue even depper and faster into her. Minnie was losing it she rocked her hips hard and her muffled sounds got clearer.

_‘I can’t... she is so good. I can’t’_

Minnie thought to herself. That’s when Miyeon slid two fingers inside exploring her insides. The thai gasped at the sudden change. The pleasure was too much for her to take. The slightly shorter then quicken her paste and thrusted really deep. Circling her fingers in and out if her. She leaned back in and sucked hard on the younger ones clit. The pleasure was so intense that Minnie couldn‘t hold it in.

“I can’t do this urghh ahhhhhh IT FEELS SO GOOD!!” Minnie screamed at the top of her lungs.

Miyeon immediately pulled out her fingers and smirked. Resulting the taller to let out a gasp. Minnie felt instant regret not only because she missed the other girls touch but also because she was afraid and yet excited of what is going to happen next.

She put Minnie's blindfold down and looked deep into her eyes. The girl who was tied up was still catching her breath. It was so intense but she didnt want her to stop just yet.

“Please keep going” she pleaded desprately.

Miyeon chuckled “you couldn’t make it babe. That means im going to punish you even more now.”

By now Minnies wasn’t able to decide if Miyeon was send from heaven or from hell.

“You can’t cum. Not until i tell you too. But you dont have to wear the blindfold anymore.” Miyeon winked at her lover who now seemed really lost.

_‘Oh please lord if you are real, give me strength to survive this’_

Miyeon went to a drawer next to her bed and pulled something out of it. When Minnie looked at her girlfriend to see what she was doing she was left in shock. It was a strap on. Minnie bid her goodbyes to the world. Miyeon was an all kill for her.

“This is going to be really good.”

Miyeon then positioned her infront of Minnie’s entrance.

“Moan as loud as you need to but only cum when i tell u to, got it?”

Minnie nodded her head

Miyeon first gave her a peck on her lips and then a sweet kiss on her forehead.

“Baby this might hurt a little, ok?”

Minnie nodded again.

“Wait. Can you free me from the handcuffs too? I need to hold on to you.” Minnie gave Miyeon her puppy eyes.

Not able to resist it, she freed Minnie. The younger girl then wrapped her arms around her lovers neck.

“Okay im ready.”

Miyeon planted one more sweet kiss on the lips before pushing her way inside her. Minnie gasped she did feel a little pain comming with it since it was quite huge but she was so wet that it could slip in her easily.

“Is this ok for you?” Miyeon seemed a little worried. Minnie adored how her lover was so dominant yet so caring towards her.

“Yes, it feels good. You can keep going.”

Minnie gave her her typical eye smile. Miyeon couldn’t resist but captured her lips once again forcing their tongues to dance. Miyeon then started to thrust into the younger. The pain went away and the pleasure grew and grew. The korean started to thrust deeper and faster. Minnies moaned into her mouth.

„Ahhh you feel so good inside of me baby.“

It was so a lot for her. Her nails dig into Miyeon back as the thrust kept being deeper and deeper.

“Ahhhhhh urghh Miyeon I’m really close please” Minnie screamed her name.

The older lifted her up again positioning herself under Minnie.

“ride me baby.”

Minnie did as she was told

“Baby you look so hot”

Minnie rocked her hip up and down. over and over again. Constantly moaning Miyeons name.

“Baby this is too much for me...”

Minnie could feel her legs giving up. Luckily Miyeon's arms held her in place. She then pumped in and out of Minnie again. Her walls tighten around the fake dick. The korean didn‘t have mercy and pushed in deep and fast. The taller was screaming. Her teeth eventually found Miyeons shoulder biting it, resulting the other to wince in pain.

“Urgh I cant hold it anymore baby... please let me cum.”

Miyeon then fucked her harder.

Minnie was so close she was nearly over the edge. Her whole body tensed up and was about to release a big cum but suddenly Miyeon pulled her fake dick out.

Leaving her girlfriend unsatisfied.

The younger was breathing so hard. If Miyeon wouldn’t hold her she couldn’t sit upright.

“Not yet baby girl.”

She gently placed Minnie on her back as she hovered over her again kissing her passionately. Now back im missionary style the brown haired finally wanted to give Minnie the permission. Miyeon started to thrust in deeper and faster then before. The blonde was a moaning mess her nails dig into the older's back scratching it. She gasped as she felt the pain. She started to go harder and harder pushing in and out all the way.

"I-I'm so close Miyeon-ah...please let me cum." the thai managed to voice out breathlessly.

"Then cum for me baby." Miyeon whispered in the younger one's ear, sending her over the edge.

Minnie was moaning uncontrollably and felt her climax reaching her. Her body tensed up and she felt like her soul just left her body. She screamed so loud the everybody in the house was able to hear it. All her juices started to flow out. As she finally let out her orgasm. Minnie was catching her breath and gasped once more as she felt Miyeon's fake dick leaving her body. The brunette kissed her forehead lovingly.

“You must be really tired. Let me help you cleaning you up.”

Miyeon then placed her head between Minnie's legs and licked all the juices up.

“Urgh Miyeon-ah I-I.... urgh”

Minnie was still really sensitive from her last high the older one gave her. She could feel how her girlfriend was making out with her womanhood. Miyeon then entered her once again with her tongue. Pushing in and out. Minnie then grabbed onto the bedsheets as she could feel herself releasing again. She screamed Miyeon's name as she came for the second time. The other gave her pussy a quick peck before laying herself next to Minnie who was out of it. The older one pulled her lover into her embrace and place a sweet kiss on her forehead.

“How was it?”

“It. was. amazing.” Minnie was still trying to catch her breath. „But i think I won't be able to walk till tomorrow.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/paborbit) for updates, leave some thoughts in the comment section or leave a message on [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/panda_in_neverland)  
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
